


国王游戏

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [17]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY18：制服play是很我流的老孟和王





	国王游戏

国王游戏，愿赌服输，简明直率，生死自负。  
“我以为大家都是文化人，”李白一副叹息热中肠的样子，“玩国王游戏，怎么也玩得这么低俗？”  
他摩挲着手上的扑克牌，倚着沙发背，一面去睨王昌龄当当当当拿出来的神奇宝贝，没有表现得那么抗拒，却也一副不是好相与的神色。王昌龄更不甘示弱，双掌一亮，鬼牌在KTV昏暗灯光下熠熠闪烁：“换个女装到游戏结束而已，怎么低俗了？要不等换好了让大伙儿为您赋诗一首也行。”  
李白挑挑眉：“这衣服看上去不怎么正经——一看就是少伯的品味。”  
“哪能啊，”王昌龄真情实感不服，“孟夫子买的。”  
李白竟然被噎了一下。  
那边孟浩然挥了挥手，笑眯眯地附和道：“太白啊，风水轮流转。”  
“行，我不该在少伯和达夫壁咚30秒的时候笑那么大声行了吧，”李白举手投降，“换好了辣到大家的眼可不许骂我。”  
“别磨蹭了，走走走，”王昌龄大计得逞，喜笑颜开地揽过李白，一面便把他往卫生间扯，“早结束，早下一轮游戏。”  
“……你怎么，也来？”李白还想挣扎一下，王昌龄仗着身高优势，勾着他脖子就走，让他竟也没法做什么，踉踉跄跄地回望了一眼。座上一排人无动于衷，一排人大声调笑，孟浩然眯眼也还在笑，坐在ktv里倒像喝着茶对江垂钓。那边王昌龄附在他耳旁低语道：“我方才没说吗？国王要来帮6号换衣服的。”

洗手间的门一关上，李白才意识到这里隔音效果极好，门外吵闹的音乐竟然消失殆尽。再借着白亮许多的灯光，他又看清王昌龄不怀好意一张脸，清俊神朗的夫子名号，在李白眼里是要败坏在这一天。  
“居心叵测。”他道。  
“我堂堂一人民教师，”王昌龄说，“还会做这种和老孟他们合起伙来坑你的事情不成？”  
“……”李白说，“你预备好你这件风衣被我抢走。”  
王昌龄便去捏他的脸：“李太白百年难得一见的吃瘪表情，妙。”  
李白也真不怕什么破廉耻的换装play，能让他意想不到就赚回本。王昌龄愉快地伸手去扯他的外衫，李白也乐得清闲，转而端详着被对方撂在洗手台上的神奇女装：“孟夫子的审美真的不敢恭维……”  
“你倒是听他的话，”王昌龄咬着他的乳头，“没看出来这么会尊、敬、前、辈。”  
“吃醋了？”李白笑道。  
他调笑着，又感腿间凉飕飕一片，王昌龄把他连外裤带内衣一股脑儿全扯了下来，腿根的肌肤便明晃晃暴露在对方眼前。换个衣服不必如此，李白挑挑眉，刚想让对方收敛一点，看到王昌龄拿出的东西后，却没忍住变了脸色：“你……你俩变态吗？”  
是条丁字裤，前面布料少得可怜，后面一条带子便细细没入臀缝。李白抻了抻腿，没拦住王昌龄替他换上的动作。待那件轻纱飘飘、下摆极短的情趣服装也被套上的时候，李白终于有了点耻感。绣花精致古典，确很衬他肤色，朦胧渐变的色泽堪堪罩住腿根，露出一点丁字裤的带子延展到腿后，很诱人一探究竟。他想象了一下自己现在的样貌：“我是不是给女装界抹黑了？”  
王昌龄还在笑他：“没有啊，别有风味。”他解开了李白扎马尾的带子，一袭偏长的头发便轻轻落下来，被他梳散在肩侧，他的笑突然有了几分晦暗不明的意味。他们半倚半就地靠在洗手台上，身影倒映在明澈的镜子里。王昌龄抚摸着李白背后大片裸露的肌肤，顺脊椎向下去，一直揉搓起臀部来，一面隔着半透明的布料，舔咬着两枚茱萸。李白略略挺起胸方便他动作，灵活的舌尖抵着粗糙布料在敏感处摩擦，不算好受，却也不讨厌，他伸手推着王昌龄的胸膛，很有欲迎还拒的意思。  
第三次，王昌龄又从自己的叮当猫口袋里掏出奇怪的东西，李白快要没有吐槽的力气了。“我靠，你连润滑都带着？外面还在等我们——”  
“我不进去，”王昌龄亲亲他，“就用手指把你玩射怎么样？”  
他又凑过去叼起李白的耳垂，用尖牙磨着，一面压低声音，刻意吐了几口热气：“太白，你知不知道刚刚你靠在沙发上瞥我那一眼……有多性感，我立刻就硬了，就想把你扒光了按在沙发上肏干……”他在床下是清俊还有点温雅的翩翩公子哥，上了床真的比谁都会说骚话，李白有点想笑，又被攻击了耳垂敏感点，身体还是忠诚地瘫软下去。他倚在王昌龄环起的手臂里，将将撑起自己，抬头湿润地看他一眼，最后低笑一声。  
王昌龄还有点游刃有余的矜持，慢悠悠抹上润滑，剩下的都往李白的臀缝里糊。他勾开丁字裤的细带，手指在穴口打着转，又伸进半截指尖揉捻，做足了挑逗。润滑化成淅淅沥沥的液体，淋湿了那几寸布料，又顺着李白的腿根流下去，他有点气息不稳了：“哈、少伯……磨蹭。”  
王昌龄手上功夫十足，玩法多样，还很享受用各式挑逗把他弄出欲罢不能的样子，手指勾连敏感肠壁，间而抠挖刮擦，引媚肉不住地颤抖。李白嘴上抱怨着，实则也很享受，半阖着眼睛勾着王昌龄的脖颈，发出些绵软的低哼。身体习惯这种挑弄，食髓知味的后穴咬着对方的手指不放，还想引它们往更深处去。王昌龄便欣然邀约，寻到那一处凸起的时候，李白喘息着颤抖起来。  
“太白，喜欢吧，”始作俑者还在撩拨，低哑的声音也染上情欲，“你咬得我好紧，流了好多水。”  
四根手指进出皆带淋漓的水色，润滑和肠液流在一起，在王昌龄抠挖伸入的过程里制造出咕噗咕噗的淫靡水声，与二人难耐的呻吟交织。王昌龄对准了穴心按捻，偶尔弯起指节搔刮内壁，一面也没落下李白挺立的前端，隔着布料百般揉搓，很快李白前面后面都湿得一塌糊涂，裙摆洇出一块又一块暗渍。他有点失神地眯着眼，仰起头喘息，露出一截洁白的脖颈弧线。  
王昌龄最看不得他这样，一时什么骚话都说出口了，磨着李白的耳垂，描述他这副淫浪的样子。李白抬抬眼，反唇相讥地嫌他烦，眼角的一抹艳色，却出卖了他对此也抵抗不得。他呻吟越来越凌乱，胡乱应付王昌龄的淫词，把自己应成了一个放荡的婊子也不甚在意。快感一前一后地堆积，身体愈发敏感，也愈发战栗，逐渐向高潮攀进的时候，王昌龄却放缓了节奏，把自己硬涨许久的性器往李白腿间磨。滚烫的阴茎模仿性交的动作，把腿根娇嫩的皮肤擦得发红，吐露的清液也尽往李白湿淋淋的腿间抹，给一片狼藉的那里更添几分淫乱。李白识趣地夹夹他，伸手帮他撸撸，随便得恼人。染了一手的爱液，便伸指去搅动王昌龄的唇舌，睥睨着笑他：“后悔了，少伯？”  
王昌龄被他看得心头发痒，泄愤般地回敬，手指直往让他发媚的那处骚心挠。李白便浑身酥麻下去，攀住王昌龄，低哑着有一声没一声地呻吟。

此间气氛迤逦，外头也不安分。活跃的小辈开始嚷嚷着：“少伯前辈和太白前辈怎么去了那么久？”国王游戏缺了两个人进不下去，有人捡起话筒又开始唱歌，剩下的就掷骰子玩，玩着也没多少趣。岑参说：“不会栽马桶里了？”  
杜甫拉拉他的衣袖，摇头道：“盖是换衣服麻烦吧……”  
“哎，开玩笑啦，怕是太白前辈在吊我们胃口！”  
王维瞥瞥一副神游世外模样的孟浩然：“你去看看？”  
“也该差不多了，我去看看吧。”孟浩然答得奇异，王维无故从自己老友身上感到一些好像恶作剧成功的微妙喜悦。

卫生间的门打开的那一瞬，外面喧闹而热烈的气氛便一股脑涌进这狭小空间里了，很快关上之后，又只有王昌龄的低喘：“太白，太紧了，你太骚了……呼，我要是插进来了，这下可不得被你这张小嘴夹射？”  
“我靠，”李白低声骂道，“王昌龄你不锁门？”  
他倚在洗手间的镜子上，两手勉强撑着自己上身，刚刚那一下便下意识地转过头去，与孟浩然四目相对。天才后辈此时一种被肏得情动的神色，面色潮红，眼睫微颤，双唇泛着潋滟的水光，头发也披得散乱。服帖地穿着自己挑选了许久的短裙，浮出粉冶色泽的肌肤若隐若现，两枚茱萸立在薄纱之下，像奶油蛋糕上点缀的诱人樱果。他便微笑地说：“现在门已经锁了。”  
李白不得不承认，孟浩然温暖柔软的怀抱，确实要比洗手台的冰凉镜面好一些。如果没有撩开轻纱，去揉搓乳头和胸口肌肤的那双手就更好了。孟浩然也是极富技巧性的，下手很轻，很柔，有撩拨的效力，却没有缓解的力道，只是勾人。两枚乳头被他玩得胀大好几倍，颤巍巍立在那里，朦胧的轻纱已经挡不住饱受蹂躏的痕迹。听得李白陡然变了调的呻吟，王昌龄更加不甘示弱，再被孟浩然指间挠着肚脐向下，碰了碰龟头，他剧烈战栗着，竟便在两人夹击之下射了出来。  
王昌龄去勾他唇舌，李白眨了眨眼，从绵长的高潮中回过神来，已经感到一根炽热的性器在会阴处摩擦。他叼着王昌龄满溢麝咸气息的食指，一面含含糊糊地说：“夫子反应不可谓不快。”  
“太白不想要吗？”孟浩然低笑了一声。  
李白其人恃才傲物，脊梁是很难弯下去的，唯独遇上几个他确实佩服的前辈，便几乎称得上是乖巧，孟浩然就是其一；这样的情况下，他更没理由拒绝。王昌龄意难平，也只能怪自己过早下了承诺，俯身去咬李白的唇。李白与他亲得啧啧有声，那边也把孟浩然的性器吞了大半。刚刚高潮完的身体敏感又柔软，被孟浩然肆意折出形状，双腿叠在胸前，赤裸的后背刚好留给唇舌去描绘。后辈的身体微微起伏着，肩发滑落下去，露出白净的后颈，他眯起眼睛，叼住那块轻微地摩挲起来。  
“……呃！哈、啊……夫子……”  
李白有点失控地叫出声，不自觉仰起脖颈，却是往孟浩然嘴里送一般。他身体霎时疲软下去，颤抖着腰肢，一口气把阴茎含到了最深处，又被顶得摇起头来呜咽。王昌龄从没见过李白反应这么大，抬起他下巴端详那种眼神迷离、不住喘息的媚态，心道姜还是老的辣。那边孟浩然浅进深出，顶得极慢又极狠，很快找到了能逼李白崩溃的那一处，换着角度往那里戳弄。王昌龄把李白的反应看在眼里，低笑着说：“太白很喜欢呢，咬老孟咬得可紧了，屁股晃成这样。表情也很淫荡，老孟你真该看看，他一副要哭的样子，能把你看硬。”  
肉洞早被王昌龄奸淫了一番，此时潮湿、柔软，依顺地印着阴茎的形状，一捅就有点淫水流出来。孟浩然缓缓地碾过去，一面故技重施，啃咬后辈敏感的后颈，穴肉立刻绞紧了阳物，他亦感舒爽，喘息道：“哈、太白……果然很喜欢？我弄得你舒服吗，比少伯舒服罢？”  
李白眯起眼睛，看着俯首勾起他下颌的友人，断断续续地笑道：“舒服、嗯……比少伯舒服。”  
“老孟，这就是你犯规了。”王昌龄嘴上说着，眼睛只恶狠狠地盯着李白，盯他那种眉目里填满了情欲的神色，和愈发红艳的唇。他选择用阴茎堵住李白再可能的言语，龟头卡着舌根，李白有心替他舔舔，很快却被前后的夹击弄出些狼狈的泪光，再被孟浩然顶到骚处，只是闷哼。  
他们很快用双人合作代替孤军奋战，李白也很快招架不住了。孟浩然操到深处的时候，王昌龄就刻意去弄他敏感点，过电般快感立刻贯穿全身，李白无意识地流下泪来。四只手在他身上游走着，他偶尔也要分不清是谁夹住了他的乳头，是谁在玩他的腰窝，抚弄他的脊椎，又是谁搔刮他的会阴，在他大腿处留下痕迹。有人叼起他的耳垂，阴茎刻意缓慢地碾过穴心，还在低声问他：“太白，被我肏得够不够爽？是不是还想要？”  
“哈、夫子……嗯哈，还想，不够……”  
“李太白你双标啊，怎么对着我只会嘲讽我不行呢？”王昌龄把他揽到怀里，他们三人此番贴得很近，“咬着我的鸡巴不愿放，分明离了男人的操弄就活不了，面上还要嘴硬。”他倒是愤愤不平，此刻也只好说点荤话，李白一副无动于衷的样子，但细细看去，耳垂略微作红了，他又满足许多，捧着李白的脸和他缱绻地接吻。孟浩然则对后辈们的玩闹一律无动于衷，掐着李白的腰，只管把他肏到背脊轻颤，呜咽不绝。李白被干得狠了，流着泪发怔，王昌龄再在他耳边说些什么“老孟操你操得可狠了，他会不会把你肚子操大啊”或者把他比成欲求不满的娼妓、想被两个人一起干的荡妇之类的，他也没法做什么反应了。  
王昌龄把精液射满了他的口腔，又把龟头上残留的白浊抹在他脸上，似乎终于满意，便留他被孟浩然抱在马桶盖上，以坐入的姿势被阴茎贯穿。这位看上去很好说话的前辈，情动时候的神色也很温和，便这样把他翻来覆去肏到神智模糊，一面附在他耳边问：“太白，我可以射在你里面吗？”

——就算下次再允许孟前辈中出，也绝对不会允许他趁着清理的时候把自己又玩射一次了。  
李白一面作着一定不能让王昌龄知道的心理活动，一面扶着王昌龄的手臂，任由对方用风衣把自己裹起来。他实在累极了，靠在王昌龄肩头，被他梳了梳散乱的头发。原本的情趣女装不能再见人，虽然本来也不太能见人，但那种半透明的布料，是无法遮住身上各种情色痕迹的。腿根处更是一塌糊涂，裙摆底下的丁字裤被淫水和精液泡得湿透，此刻还紧紧缚在腿间，昭示着刚刚那一轮性事的疯狂。  
李白低喘了几声，王昌龄隔着风衣捏了捏他的腰，他也没什么力气阻拦：“……少伯，你怎么和他们解释的。”  
“小事一桩，”王昌龄挑起李白的下巴，刻意低笑起来，“除非你想发骚了，把这一身荡妇的烙印让他们看。”他眯起眼睛端详李白，一场玩过头的性事之后，他是有点懒散的冷淡样子，只眼尾带点红艳，闻言瞥他一眼，还没说什么，孟浩然先回身看过来：“……行了，少伯，你话太多了。”  
王昌龄吃了一个爆栗，龇牙咧嘴，李白便大笑着揽过前辈的肩，一面点着王昌龄的额头，说他是不护细行，放旷无忌。孟浩然搂住也收敛不到哪里去的后辈，手向下滑去，挑开裙摆下那点可怜的布料，指尖又探进还湿热着的肉穴里时，李白也不得不收敛一些了。  
“但是也得给一点补偿，是不是？”  
孟浩然说是询问，其实只是声明。他塞了一个跳蛋进去，一直推到很深，擦着穴心卡在那里，做完这一切李白的腿已经软了一半，挣扎着想扯着他的衣摆站直。听到李白几声压抑的呻吟，王昌龄还嫌不够一般，揉搓着李白的臀部，反手将李白那根发带箍在他性器的根部。李白软得更彻底了一些，不住地喘息，抬眼睨王昌龄的时候，眸底又染上湿润的水光，要将他拉回情欲的漩涡实在容易。他低笑了一声，轻轻将遥控器按下一档，一面推开了洗手间的大门：“国王游戏，还要继续喔，太白？”

**Author's Note:**

> 没有后续了，自由脑补（）


End file.
